


You're Too Young to Hate the World

by tbehartoo



Series: Fairy Tail Ficlets [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza doesn't know how to comfort others very well, Lucy saves the day, The friends you need when the world goes wrong, Wendy needs some TLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Wendy is crying, Erza doesn't know how to help, but Lucy comes along just in time.





	You're Too Young to Hate the World

Erza was the first to hear the snuffling coming from the darkened room. She summoned a dagger, just in case, and carefully reached for the lamp. As soon as light filled the room she banished the dagger. A weeping Wendy thrown across the bed temporarily stumped the warrior. Gently she touched the girl’s shoulder.

“Wendy are you hurt?” she carefully asked.

“Oh Erza!” Wendy sat up and threw her arms around the woman’s waist, the cold metal of her armor having no deterring effect on the young woman. 

Erza gingerly patted Wend on the top of her head as the young woman continued to sob.

Lucy’s voice from the door gave Erza hope for getting out of this situation.

“Wendy, are you-oh!” she stopped short at the sight of the miserable Wendy being so ineffectively comforted by an awkward Erza. 

Lucy came and sat next to Wendy on the bed. She put her arm around her shoulders and gently tried to pry her off of Erza. At first Wendy resisted, seeming to want to cling to the reassurance and strength that Erza constantly emoted, but finally Lucy’s persistent work had her grasping at Lucy instead. 

“What’s wrong?” Lucy asked gently as she wiped away tears. “What’s happened?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Wendy wailed. “And everything’s wrong!” she quickly added. “Oh Lucy, Erza,  I hate being a dragon-slayer. I hate being a-a-a girl. I hate having emotions and I just hate my life.”

“You’re too young to hate the world,” Lucy said gently. “What part of your life is giving you problems right now?”

Wendy just hung her head and bit her lip.

“Is it boy problems?” Lucy guessed

No answer.

“Is it girl problems?” Lucy asked and Wendy’s head shot up. “Okay, it’s girl problems.”

Wendy nodded hesitantly.

“Someone doesn’t feel about you the way you feel about her?”

Another nod.

Lucy gave Wendy a crushing hug.

“Oh dear heart, I know it’s hard and it hurts when someone doesn’t feel the same way you do, but try not to let it turn you bitter. You can get through this.”

Wendy’s eyes were starting to tear up again. “But I told her I love her and she just ran away! She didn’t say anything, just turned and ran.” She was crying again.

“Wendy, where were you when this happened?” Erza asked.

“I-i-in the park,” Wendy said a little confused, “By the lake.”

“And this happened just a little while ago?”

“Yes.”

Erza nodded, then turned and left without another word.

“Where do you think?” Wendy asked Lucy.

“We’ll probably know soon enough,” Lucy said with a small sigh. “Come on, I have something that won’t be as good as a love confession, but it’ll help see you through the next few days.”

“What?”

“Chocolate bars and bad love poetry,” Lucy said with a smile.


End file.
